Nail's Thoughts, A Wanting Love
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: I never read any fics with nail, or for nail. So here ya go, a little sad romance for ya. Please R/R. I think ya might like it. :)


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all from DBZ. :(  
  
A/N: Ok, I know this is a really odd couple, but I never read any stories for Nail and we all know how much I think Chichi is kick ass. So here ya go. Please Read and Review.  
  
Nail's Thoughts-A wanting love.   
  
  
  
She stood there before me, strong and proud............ but angry. Piccolo has insisted that we keep Gohan longer for training. I having no say in it didn't argue.   
  
  
  
Stuck in his body for now, I have no other choice but to go along with what he says.   
  
  
  
I look at her, she is so beautiful. I've never seen a human so lovely. I'm confused as to why I feel this way. Piccolo constantly tells me to for get about my feelings for her, that she's Goku's wife and I should not interfere.   
  
  
  
Goku's wife. Ha. That's a laugh; he's not even there most of the time yet Piccolo still believes that he still loves her. What do I know, maybe he does, but this is no way to treat your mate. Not leaving her in a home alone. No. It's not right. But I keep my thoughts to myself. Piccolo would just get angry with them; he would think I'm trying to break up a happy home. Little does he know, there is no happy home.   
  
  
  
I sigh to myself. She doesn't even know I'm here. All she sees is Piccolo. And I know that Piccolo didn't tell her about me, why would he have a reason to.   
  
  
  
She continues to yell at him, as he stands there yelling back. I resisted the urge to take over his body and apologies. The last time I did that he threatened to remove me from his body. If that happened I would be just as I was before we fused, and most likely die. So I calmed myself, even though I started to feel as though she was yelling at me.   
  
  
  
She as her hair down today, such silky hair. She usually doesn't have it down, I don't see why not though. Kamie, I wish she could see me; I wish she knew I was here inside him. But I know that he will not tell her. The feelings that are bottled up inside me drive me to my backing point and I want so bad to get out of his body, if only for one touch.   
  
  
  
I can see it now, one sight of me and she would freak. Why wouldn't she, I'm a namick. But I could take care of her; I know I can. I wonder if she would even give me a chance. Not likely. She is loyal to Goku, some thing that I like about her so much. Her loyalty. No matter how much it hurts her, she always stays.   
  
  
  
Piccolo doesn't see behind her mask, he looks threw her. But I see, I see how much she hurts, how much pain she feels,..... loneliness. How I wish I could take it away.   
  
  
  
One day, one day I will. I'll find a way out of his body and a way into her heart. I will be the one there to wipe her tears, and lay next to her as she sleeps.   
  
  
  
I don't know if I should feel this way or want her in this way, but I don't care any more. Her soft, milky skin sings to me, I want so bad to feel her. But I can't, Piccolo refuses to even bump into her. I constantly nag him to even do that. Yet he yells at me instead, it's funny because he yells at me it in his mind and Chichi has caught him making weird faces when he does, she would look so confused, thinking Piccolo was crazy.   
  
  
  
I turn back to listening to Chichi as she yells at him. She wanted Gohan to be home early for dinner, she thought the two of them could have time to talk. I think she feels like she's loosing Gohan. I don't blame her for worrying about that, she lost Goku and doesn't want to loose her boy.   
  
  
  
I sigh to myself. Why can't Piccolo be more bending about Gohan training? He does need his mother; he's been away from her so long. Missed most of his child hood.   
  
  
  
Finally after yelling at Piccolo, he tells Chichi that he will try and get Gohan back when she wants. I think he just did that because he was getting tired of listening to Chichi and me. This seems to satisfy her, and she smiles. Oh what a beautiful smile she has.   
  
  
  
I know I may never be able to meet with her in my own body, or even speak to her, but as long as I can see her, that is all I need. Because even though I do not have her, she will always have my heart. And that is where it should be.   
  
  
A/N: Hey guys, hope ya loved it. Please review! 


End file.
